


Infinty wars what if

by Butlerheather93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butlerheather93/pseuds/Butlerheather93
Summary: Tony Stark had closed his eyes on the ruined grounds outside what had been the Avenger Compound in twenty twenty three.He had welded the power of the six Infintity stones.What he didn't think would happened was to wake back up in twenty sixteen just weeks before the accords.Meanwhile another has been there longer having awoken during Ultron.Natasha and Tony have been given another chance to save their friends and the world.With the plan Strange put in motion starts to unfold.As the team finds themselves following them , do they have what it takes to beat Thanos once an for all.To finish what Strange started that day on Titan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 26





	1. Tony Stark death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony uses the stones to defeat Thanos and dies. He's placed his trust in Strange and his faith that the team would watch over Morgan.

In October of twenty twenty three another battle with Thanos happened.

But this time it was on their own battlefield , and as a team at the grounds of a ruined Avenger Compound in Upstate New York.

The sky was dark , filled with smoke. The field was cover in blood and ash from fires that still burned.

The orignal avenger team , guardians and Kamar Taj were gather , united as one.

They fought for their own lives and those of the whole universe.

There was only one goal in mind , prevent Thranos from getting the stones a second time.

Soon the battle came to a complet stand still.

Thanos got the stones.

Everyone watch as he raised his hand , to admir the stones that lay within a gauntlet Tony Stark created.

A few feet away on the ground ; Tony Stark look on in despair , one thought ; they have just failed again after working so hard to undo it.

He turn and glanced at Doctor Strange who look to be in pain as he continued holding back the water that threaten to drown the battlefield.

 _we're in the endgame now_ he remember Strange telling him back on Titan.

That look that he just needed Tony to trust him before turning to dust. 

Tony could tell that his hands wouldn't last him for much longer.

But Strange still manage to hold up that one finger as he never left Tony eye sight.

He could see the look in Strange eye _there was know other way_ came to him.

That was the moment Tony had realized what needed to happen.

There one scenario that they won , the only one out of millions of futures was right here in front of them.

With a clear understanding of what he needed to do Tony got to his feet and he flung himself at Thanos without a thought.

Both sides of the battle watch as the two fought for just a few minutes ; know idea just what was getting ready to go down.

The sacrfice Tony was going to do , until Thanos push him away.

They watch him hold the gauntlet up and said the words : I am inevitable.

Then watch as he snapped like he did back in Wakanda five years before.

Yet nothing happened. Thanos turned his hand to find that the infinty stones were gone.

Thats when everyone turn ; Tony Stark kneels as he struggled to breath.

The six infinty stones moved on the gauntlet , moving to find the places they belong.

They watch Tony side light up in the colors of the stones once they were finally in the right place.

Their power was to much for him , they burned his whole one side.

So , with his team and family around him , and the power of infinity in him : Tony Stark had ended his adventure the same way he begain it.

He ended it with the same words , his most famous words _I am Ironman_ one last time putting his trust in Strange and hoping Morgan will understand.

Tony snap his fingers and watch Thanos army turn to dust around them.

Thanos had given in to defeat , he sat on a piece of rubble and waited.

Not long after that Tony Stark dies on the grounds of the compound , his avenger family and Pepper last faces he saw.

When he closed his eyes for what he thought was going to be the last time.

After , everyone dropped to a knee ; saying their thanks to Tony.

Though he knew it wasn't the last of Tony , that this was only just the beginning of the real endgame.

Strange drop to a knee as well even though they barley knew each other. The futures he's lived had gave him a better understanding of Tony Stark.

Some futures shown the three of them never going to Titan , they ran with the stone , never seen again.

It bought them a few years of peace as they lived out their lives in deep space.

Thanos still found them though. Other futures he saw them joining the battle in Wakanda.

They did show other possible winning but he couldn't live with the outcomes.

Those future led to the complet end of both the avengers and guardians.

Earth plunged into more invasions leading to it's end.

So he want farther , earth needed the avengers and guardians helping him protect earth.

But all he got was more choas and destruction and then just as he was going to leave it up to what ever fate has decided.

There it was the one win he could live with.

Even if it meant giving up the time stone to get there.

They lose the battle and Tony would watch them turn to dust around him , there on Titan.

Earth moved on for five long years when he'll put part two of a plan in motion.

A plan he would never of thought of if he didn't see Natasha waking in the year she died.

They'll play Thanos , make him think he's really won in the end earth has already won the war.

So yeah Strange can say he knows more then he should about Tony Stark.

The battlefield had stayed mostly silent as everyone on their knees bowed their head in respect for what Tony has done.

Strange sight to himself as he heard Pepper say the same words from the future he set them all down.

He saw Tony reactor go out but not before putting phase two in play. Strange said a spell to insure in Tony soul gets transported back to twenty sixteen.

The year it all started going wrong.

This will be something he'd keep to himself untill he knew the time was right.

Then he could put phase three into play.

He felt bad enough that it was cause of him that they lost Natasha and Tony on the same day.

Even though really they haven't lost them yet.

Not by a long shot.

Tony funeral was held a few days later at his lake home he built as a wedding gift for Pepper.

Everyone from the battle was there , along with what few agents Tony trust from shield and the one who is to blame for the team split also attended. 

As Pepper let the arc reactor float away on the water Strange knew that Tony was waking seven years into the past.

Strange turn to Wong and nodded _it's time_ he had mouthed to him.

It was time for phase three to go down.

His endgame he had planned five years ago is going just at it should , as the two continued to look at the reactor disappear from view.

Just as planed Pepper invited everyone to lunch that day.

Strange instead stood in the spot staring at the water. It was just as he saw.

He was well into his own thoughts when Steve and the others had put part three in place ; not even an idea of what they just began.

Just as he'd seen most of the orignal six , peter with Quill beside him.

As he turn he saw the other two as well.

Strange put up a spell so know one would hear them then he faced the water , to gather his thoughts.

Finally , after a long few minutes past Strange had started speaking _this isn't over Cap_ he had began as his eyes now traveled off the water to meet Steve.

Night was falling and stars were starting to show.

From the distance if you look close enought New York could be seen looming threw the trees.

Taking a second Strange turn to face the others.

 _Tony told you guys that I handed over the stone right_ he ask.

Steve nodded.

 _I did it so we could all get to this one point in time_ he began as he eyed the team in front of him. The one team that will have the closer , and right ending.

It was the team Tony and Steve built together.

 _Thanos played right into his own defeat , this war is far from over_ he stated turning back towards the water.

 _as we're speaking Tony and Natasha has woken back during the signing of the accordes , this war has only just started_ Strange finished.

Clint look up to meet Strange _her sacrfice sent her back but why?_ He ask.

Strange smiled.

 _it was the future I saw us all win_ _,_ _Tony was just a add bonus_ eyeing each memeber _I set us up for our real endgame to be in the past_ he finally told them.

Everyone look on at New York light threw the tree line. Strange stayed silent for awhile as the others did the same.

 _you had us play Thanos game , made him think he had won_ Steve began as he eyed New York.

Night was here now , and lights from the city could be seen in the distance. They could hear Strange let out a sigh.

 _but in the end we already won the war_ Strange asured Steve.

 _Why tell us this?_ Clint ask

He turn to face Clint _cause I've decicded they don't deserve to do it on their own_ looking over at Quill.

 _tell me what would you do to have Gamora back_ he ask already knowing what the answer would be.

Quill lifted his head to meet Strange eyes _anything._ He responded , thinking of the love he had for her and how much she meant to him.

Strange turn to Steve and the other Avengers _would you do anything to stop the Avenger from spliting in two._

Steve nodded _I would._ He responded as he thought how their chance at winning would of been better if they were together.

Had they of trusted eachother , had Steve of trusted Tony.

 _if we never had broke apart ,we might of had a better chance_ Clint spoke as if he read Steve mind.

Clint thought of all the possible things that could of happened had the team of stayed together.

He thought of it every day for five years ; how for the first time since the team came together , everything was lost cause they weren't together.

Earth had the Avengers protecting her , and earth need them the most they weren't there to defend there home from evil

He thought everyday for five years how Tony had been right , earth needed them even if had meant signing over their freedom to Ross.

Clint thought by retiring it would keep his family safe and he lost them anyway , but know he knew that by helping the team protect earth ; his family was safe.

He looks at his children and wife everyday now and it reminds him of Natasha sacrfice.

When looking into Morgan or Pepper eyes ; Tony and his sacrfice comes to his mind.

A child was now without her father.

Pepper wasn't any better , she has to go on without her husband and love of her life.

To him none of this was fair , Tony deserved his family just a much as him.

 _Your right we did lose cause the team wasn't_ _together_ Strange began as he broke Clint out of what he was thinking.

The pair meet each others eyes as the best archer of the group listen.

Strange sight but want on _Tony also had part in that not happening , had he of chosen to turn us all around that day_ Strange began as Peter butted in.

 _The futures you saw could of been different_ Peter replied.

Strange nodded _yes , the minute we landed on Titan all other possible outcomes disappeared_ he finished.

Then he turn facing New York again.

 _i'm going back to join them , I'll give you some time to think about coming as well_ he simply replied before a portal open and Strange disappeared threw it.

He left the team standing there , left them to their own thoughts before the next phase could begin.


	2. Talking over the offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team talk over the offer Strange gave them

Darkness has fallen over the Stark lake home that Pepper had offer to let them stay for the night.

which the team was generous for.

They now all stood in the same spot that they talk to Strange in not just a short few hours ago.

 _I think.._ Steve started to say _that you need to go back_ Bucky replied finishing what Steve was going to say.

Steve smiled , Bucky new him all to well.

 _this is something I feel I've got to do_ looking to meet his bestfriend eyes.

Bucky nodded if anything he understood.

Steve had let his and Tony friendship die that day in Siberia , with it the chance at keeping the Avengers together.

 _You know me , I'm with you till the end of line_ Bucky said as held his hand out for Steve to take.

Wanda looked on with tears in her own eyes as she thought of those that weren't here with them.

The ones who never got their happy endings.

If she want back vision would be alive. She'd have something worth living for again. 

Wanda took a look out over the water , light of the full moon casted shadows over the water enough that all could see their own reflections.

 _Cap right , I've been feeling the same way._ She spoke with a slight tint of sadness.

Clint placed a hand on Wanda shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

 _it's something we all feel right now. It's guilt for letting the_ _world down , I mean we were brought together to fight these wars others couldn't_ Clint had spoke as he let his own thoughts of earlier come out.

Steve , Wanda , T-Challa even though he wasn't apart of the Avengers at the time had felt the guilt.

The black panther was made to protect Wakanda and he had failed.

There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to make sure it didn't happen again.

Even if it meant going back to the past.

Steve look over his shoulder at the team him and Tony built together.

The newer one , young Peter who stood close to Wanda and Clint ; him to looking out at the water.

Tony saw something in the kid enough to bring him into a war against the very heroes who were meant to protect earth.

What he saw in the kid , Steve now saw as well. Peter was strong and had the protencial to go far in life.

The kid could hold his ground even against him and Bucky. This kid had bravey ; to risk a one way trip up into space-in the hopes of winning a war they weren't prepared for.

A war Tony new would oneday come knocking on earth. The kid reminded him of Stark.

 _Queens , what you think?_ He ask as he got Peter focus off the water.

Peter looked towards Rogers then turn to look at the house where he new Pepper an Morgan were asleep.

 _That if Strange is giving us this chance then we should take it_ sighting and taking a breath, trying to calm his senses.

He turned his focus away from Steve again ; his eyes watching the refections in the water. When he felt his shoulder being squeeze lightly.

As he look up , Clint was at his side.

He was squeezing his shoulder to help comfort him and to try , and get him to be relaxed around them.

 _if not for us then for those that still hasn't got their happy endings_ Peter finally finished.

Though he's happy to be back cause he has Ned and his aunt. To him over the last couple days it has not been the same ; Tony was gone.

Though he never will regreted getting off that bus he wonder if he'd of still been dusted in the aftermath.

Would he'd of join the others in Wakanda instead.

He's wondered it countless times since he came back.

Steve nodded knowing Peter was right there was still people out there that never got the endings that they all deserve.

He too now looking at the house , Morgan now will have to grow up without Tony untill the this timeline begins to fade.

Steve sight to himself and turned from the house.

Bucky placed a hand on his shoulder as he saw the tears rolling down the side of his face. Morgan not having her father was on him he felt.

When him , Scott an Natasha came to ask him for his help on one more mission Tony said no cause he had Morgan an Pepper. Tony was happy.

Then when he drove up to the compound that day divices needed there was only one thing Tony had wanted.

 _To bring those they lost back , I hope , To keep what I have at all cost is a must_ he had remembered Tony telling him his tearms as they shook hands.

He remebered Tony giving him back the sheild that almost was used to kill him.

Steve had the slight hope that it would mean that they could be friends again oneday.

Tony , Thor , Quill who had already decided to go and was asleep inside and then there was Natasha and Wanda.

They never got to have the endings others were now injoying.

 _So are we going or are we staying he ask._ that was the question.

To go or not to go , let Tony , Natasha and Strange do it alone and hope that the future would turn out how it should.

Knowmatter what though Steve told himself that they would do it as a team what ever it takes.

 _Dont have to ask me twice._ Peter replied as he step to stand beside him.

Steve smiled and nodded _who else._

It was Wanda and Clint that feel in line next to Peter agreeing that it was best that they should go.

T-Challa was next _I'll go as well , cause without me you won't get any help from_ _Wakanda_ Steve nods.

He's greatful that the Wakanda king was willing to go.

T-Challa was a big help to them while they were all on the run leading up to Thanos arrival.

If it wasn't for the king and his sister Shuri then they might not of been able to help Bucky.

Which was the last to step to Steve side , though he had already knew what Bucky was more and likely to stay.

 _You already know my answer , I'm with you till the very end_ Bucky replied.

Steve took a breath and let out a sigh.

 _together whatever it takes_ putting his hand out in the middle.

One by one everyone placed a hand on top of Steve _whateve it takes_ they all repeated as he broke their hands away.

They stay out looking at New York from afar for a few minutes then together they to head back to the house.

Come morning , their real endgame would begin.

Beyond the treeline , hidden from their view Strange smirked turn an threw his red cape on his shoulder's.

He walked back aways , opened the portal to home as a smile appeared : phase four of his plan was to very soon apond them.

Let the real true endgame begin _you were stupid to think we'd let you just walk away so easy Thanos_ he thought , stealing one last glance at the Stark home before closeing the portal.

 _you wanted war , you've got_ was Strange last thought as he retired for the knight.


	3. Tony wakes in 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally wakes in 2016 after using the infinity stones.

Tony rolled over and let out a small yawn as slowly he had regained consciousness , draged from the realm of sleep.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in familiar surroundings.

It was his bedroom from the compound. A compound that he knew should not even be standing.

But he thought that it was impossible. He should be dead cause of holding the power of infinity in his very hand.

 _Boss are you alright , it seem you might be on the verge of a panic attack_ FRIDAY ask.

Before he could answer the AI the Memories flashed in his mind as Tony sat up in bed. Tony pushed off all the covers and looking down at his left arm , then to where the stab wound on his side should be.

He remembered Thanos stabbing him in the side back on Titan , but when he looked there was not even a scar.

Not even the arm that held the infinity stones was knowlonger burnt to the very bone.

It was as if he'd traveled back to before his death.

But how and why? He ask himself as more images came to him in flashes.

Images of the battle at the compound. His team and family finally united as one again , and one common goal in mine defeat Thanos at all cost.

It all flashed in his mind like a picture book. Then the images of Morgan and Pepper flashed infront of him.

All the happy times they had as a family before Steve came to. Before he left on what was suppose to be a simple mission , and what should not have been his last. 

Retrive all six stones , snap their own fingers and return the world to how it should of been , to bring everything the avenger team lost back.

It was a mission he never knew would lead him to his death.

The thought of Pepper and Morgan braught tears to his eyes , was he ever going to get Morgan back and if he did would she be the same.

If by some chance this was real and he was back in time he needed to figure out how far back he'd been sent so he could start planning.

Thanos would soon be apond them and they all needed to be ready.

He already new it was after Ultron since it was FRIDAY he was talking to.

 _What's the date Friday?_ he asked

 _April 30th 2016,are you sure your alright boss?_ his AI ask.

Taking a second Tony answered back _I’m fine_ he responded, not wanting to raise any suspicions.

Cause it surely wasn't everyday that you hear that someone time traveled by infinity stones.

The thought of the infinity stones had jolted something in his mind.

 _were in the endgame now_ came back to his mind again.

He wonder if this was part of the one out millions of futures Strange saw all those years ago back on the homeworld of Thanos himself.

 _Tony there was no other way_ echoed in his head as he tried to get himself a straight and clear mind.

 _you tricky wizard_ he finally said , out loud as he finally realized ; Strange had played Thanos.

Made him look like he really won , in the end though he played himself right into his own defeat.

Strange had set the avenger team on the path of total victory by sending Tony to his own death and back in time.

Something he knew Strange would not have done unless it was the only way 

_if it comes to saving you , or the kid , or the time stone then I won't hesitate to let either of you die_ came to a echo now instead. 

Those words plauged him for five long years.

He would sit up at night sometimes wondering why he'd done it , after telling him those words and that look on Strange told him , he meant them.

It made Tony wonder just how bad those millions of possible futures he saw were. If he was willing to go lose one battle , and rewrite time itself.

To let Tony creat a new future , one where they are all prepared for Thanos.

If this was their real endgame Strange has set them all up for , if that sneaky wizard was giving them all one last chance at fixing it ; Tony wasn't going to fail him.

Now to figure out what was so specific about this one point in time he's woken in.

What had he been doing in April 2016? Rubbing his eyes, Tony let out a groan.

_**Think Stark , What were you doing in 2016.** _

Then it came to him , the accords were due to be signed soon.

Tony thought of only one thing , keeping his family together this time.

But before he want to find the team Tony decided it best that he got a shower first.

 _We’re gonna be okay. You can rest now_ was all Tony could think about as he walked the compound.

Those words had felt so real , and final but here he was back in twenty sixteen.

A chance to fix all of his mistakes and save the world for real.

As he continued walking Tony could tell that the compound was bustling with activity.

The employees of both Stark Industries and the Avengers went about their working day.

It was a sunny day ; sun beating down upon the land.

Tony had realized stopping at one window that looked out at the yard.

The very yard that he had died on.

Where the team and their allies had made their last stand together. It's the same yard that he made the ultimate sacrfice.

These people didn't even know of the danger that would soon befall them.

Sighting he yet again look down at the arm that had held all six of Infinity Stones , it had wielded them to ensure Thanos ultimate destruction , yet it looks fine.

But now he knows where all the Infinity Stones are.

 _I could collect them before Thanos does_ Tony told himself.

But that would be something he'd wait to consider.

First , his biggest priority was ensuring that his family didn’t split.

The Avengers needed to be whole if they were going to win against Thanos.

Turning from the window Tony continued his way threw the compound on the way to a conference room.

To a conference room he had hoped to find them planning for Legos.

There was a bit of nerves bubbling as he pressed open the door of the conference room and walked inside.

Steve , Natasha , Wanda and to his surprise Clint sat in the room.

Sam and the others knowhere in sight. Things have already changed Tony thought as he looked at each member of the team.

 _Tony_ Natasha annouced.

Tony look over each face in the room , his team was off.

 _We needed to talk Tony_ Steve told him.

That was something that was taken right out of his mouth before he could even suggest it.

Tony shacks his head and looked at those in the room once more before taking a seat near Tasha.

 _What did you guys do?_ He ask worried that they used the stones , and ruined the chance Strange had given them , that they've just made it all worse.

Natasha squeezed his shoulder to calm him _if you should know , I woke right before Ultron._

That shocked him , Natasha had traveled back even farther then he did.

 _The rest of us have only just got here yesterday_ Steve told him.

This can't be possible he thought.

The only conclusion was that the stones brought the two of them back , cause of their sacrfice they made but why bring the others.

 _The stones bring Natasha and I back to the past I can understand , but how did you manage to get here_ Tony ask.

Clint was one to responed _Natasha yes , but we were Strange added bonus_ he began.

 _his own added game pieces_ he finished.

Tony sight an eyed his team mates , his family and the ones he had just fought with , had died with.

 _He put us all on the true path of victory by making us beleave you both were gone , then when he saw how sadden we were he put the next part into play_ Wanda had stated

 _he gave us the choice to let our timeline fade and come back to help , or we could all move on from everything_ Steve replied.

 _We all agreeded , Peter is with his aunt right now and will be by later_ Wanda spoke.

The word Peter got Tony out of his thoughts and looking to Steve for confirmation.

His face had a smile _you brought Peter along with you_ Steve nodded.

 _The kid would of followed us anyway. I saw it Tony why you care so much for him_ Steve stated.

Tony knew that Steve was right , the kid would of found his own way to follow the others eaither way.

He followed Tony to space after all , had a will of his own. In his eyes Peter was a Avenger threw an threw.

Looking up to his team _then we better get plaining._

 _Whatever it takes._ The team responded together.

It brought a smile to Tony face , there was no secrets now the team knew what was coming. This time they would be together and ready when Thanos arrived.


	4. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team begin to plan ideas for the coming war with Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end for notes

_Legos is the first thing on the list , it's the mission that push the accords to be sign faster_ Tony spoke.

 _There is also gathering the stones before Thanos can_ Clint had replied.

Steve and Tony both shared a glance at one another.

 _Hank and the other could be brought in , it was Hank work that help me figure out the best way to get the stones_ there team would be just about whole then missing only a few of them.

Beside maybe he'd be willing if Tony told him there was a way to save his wife. To show Hank that Tony wasn't like his father.

Tony then turn his eyes to focuse on Natasha _one stone will be the hardest though._

Silence filled the room , not one word was said. 

Cause deep down they knew that at least on of them once going to live ; if a gameplan was not found.

But , yet again Strange wouldn't of had done this if he didn't see a way they all walk away from this.

 _Would an illusion work , make it look like we really died_ Tony thought about the idea that had just came out of Wanda mouth.

Wanda had a good idea of the illusion , it could work but they need the only person that could pull it off on their side.

Loki , who Tony had know never survived ; made the same sacrfice Natasha and him had done , giving his life for Thor to have the chance to get back to earth.

Another who did not deserve to die by Thanos hands after trying to fix his mistake , having turn his life for the better.

Thor had told them how Loki tried to kill Thanos right then an there but had failed and died cause of it.

How he promise the sun would shine on them again.

Which implied that Loki could of had a plan.

 _It might Wanda which brings us to the fact we'll have to bring Loki in on it._ That cause Clint to flinch.

They understood what he was going threw. Loki had controled his mind and he still remember the people he hurt cause of it.

 _We'll leave the soul stone for last._ Tony told them that way they could leave Loki out of Thanos hands for as long as they possibly can.

Thor desereved to have his brother.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 _Now onto the next subject_ he started wishing he'd be able to put it off for a while longer _the accords._

The room want deadly silent , they new that the accords would need adressing.

They were hoping for the later.

 _Tony_ Steve started to say but was interrupted by the very one who he just adress.

 _Before you say anything Steve remembered you told me that you want them to work_ Steve gave his friend a look.

Steve remembered writing those words , how he had really wish back then more than anything that those accords work to their favor ; that he didn't have to go split the family in two.

Deep down he wasn't lying , he wanted the avengers to stay together as a whole.

But instead of thinking about what was the best for the team , he let his mind be consumed with what he had left of his past. 

Had he of trusted Tony before , Civil war could have been avoided all together.

Him and Tony could of found away to help Bucky without all the fighting.

Strange might never of had to hand the stone over an set them all on this path , he could of found them all another way to take out Thanos.

Now though as he sits here , looking around at the team just about whole ; this family the two of them built from the Ashes of Thanos first invastion.

Steve didn't want to lose it again.

He wanted to show Zemo wrong , an empire can surly rise again : even crumbled from within. 

They would not fall for it again.

The avengers were back , and better then ever.

There growing every day , gaining knew allies. 

But this time they were here to stay.

 _we'll make them work some how , I've got Peter now to think about , Ross wanted spiderman_ Tony had said to them.

He was determined to keep Peter out of Ross hands.

Tony had been afraid should Ross of gotten ahold of him , Peter could of ended up in the one place he did not need to be.

The raft. Had he of gotten ahold of Peter , it would of caused Tony know other choice but to make the call to Steve for help.

Tony would of done it to if it all came down to it.

They also would be needing to make sure that Ross never found out about Strange. The stone needs to be kept out of government hands at all cost.

 _How do you plan to do that?_ Clint ask.

Tony smirked and gave Clint a grin _by taking him out of office , he'll be gunning for me but it'll be worth it_ he finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could use some ideas on the next chapter.


	5. Spiderman part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter are finally reunited , Clint and Tony have a emtional talk about their past life.

As night fell over the avenger compound , Tony took his leave from the others ; Peter arrivial was due any time , and Tony wanted to be waiting for him.

While he waited to see the signs of the kid swing in the distance , he antipated their reunion.

Since the last thing he remembered was that hug the two shared after his return , the feeling of joy that the kid was back where he belonged. Then the brief face to face encounter after using the stones.

Peter had meant alot to Tony , he was the reason he left Morgan and Pepper in the first place. 

Finally though , what has felt like hours Tony saw the kid swinging in the distance ; not long now , the kid is almost there.

Just a few seconds later Peter Parker landed in front of the main door.

He wore the suit he had before he'd gone off with Tony to Germany , which will change after tonight.

From now on Peter would have the best suits that Tony could build , he would see that Peter had the most advance tech.

Taking a step outside , Tony had slung his arm over the kid shoulder as Peter took the mask off , there is know need to hid who he was here : most knew him in another life.

 _Mr.Stark it's good to see you again_ Peter replied.

This made Tony sigh. After everything that they have just been threw Peter has only called him Tony once.

 _you can start calling me Tony_ he smiled and glanced over _don't think you can't cause I heard you call me by my name back on the battlefield._

Peter stop short causeing Tony to stop as well.

 _You heard me?_ Tony nodded _I did , don't think I didn't want to say anything to you cause I did but all of my strangth needed to be used to say goodby to Pepper._

which Peter understood him , Pepper deserved the chance to say goodbye and to hear Tony voice one last time even if it was fant.

Even if know one knew that Tony death was part of a bigger plan , a plan that Strange put in motion on the planet of Titan , five years before.

 _I get it Pepper deserved a goodbye , besides Tony now we have this second chance to stop it all from_ _ending like it did before_ he finished with a smile.

Tony smiled _we best get to work then , cause I'm not having our youngest member swing around New York or on his first mission with us dress like that._

Peter smiled before he realized something Tony said _what mission_ he ask.

Tony smirked _Fill you in later , we've got a suit to begin make_ motioning the kid to follow him to his personal lab.

Peter followed Tony with excitement in each step he took his mind wonder over what mission he is going to be getting ready to pertake in. 

As the reach the area of the labs Clint passed them with a smile and quick hello. Peter smiled an nodded a hello back , which brought joy to Tony.

Joy that Peter was feeling comfortable around the team.

The very team , Tony had him fight back Germany in their past life.

But now that he wouldn't be fighting the very heroes that he grew up admiring ; he'd have to learn that he could count on others for help , learn to work with a team thats been together for years.

Tony knew without a doubt that Peter was going to fit right in oneday.

 _so i'm think why don't we just creat the iron spider and skip the one from Germany_ Peter had smiled and then nodded likeing the idea.

It was the suit that he became an avenger in , he had used up in space and again five years later. 

That suit had been the last thing his mentor had ever given him.

 _so whats this mission i'm going on_ he ask curiously.

Tony smirked _we'll be going with the others to Nigeria._

Peter sight he now could write down space and Nigeria down for places he's been

_let me guest your sneaking me in._

Tony shacks his head _Not this time , we're doing this the right way_ Tony told him. 

What he didn't tell him was , having already sent out for the passport for the kid while he awaited for him to arrive.

If they were lucky it would be here in time for the trip.

But they also needed to talk to May before hand though.

Tell her , that her own nephew was an avenger and was spiderman. This was one thing they could not hold off on again , May needs to know what being apart of the team intitled.

She needed to know that her nephew might not come walking back threw the door oneday.

Though he and the rest of the team would do all they could to see Peter returned , with Thanos anything is a possiblity ; there the chance that none of them will be coming home.

Even if this was the endgame Strange had set up for them , anything could change in just two short years.

Tony wanted her to be prepared for the worse.

Looking up at the clock he could see it was almost midnight , they'd have to be up early to go talk with May.

 _hey Pete it's about time we get to bed we've got an early day ahead of us_ Tony suggesed.

It brought Peter out of the trance he was in.

 _what are we doing_ he asked.

Tony thought a second wondering the best way to tell Peter that they would be going to talk with May.

 _me and you are going to go talk to May_ he finally told him right out.

It cause the kid to freeze in place as he remember his aunt first reaction when she found out.

 _do we have to she didn't take it well last time_ Peter annouced as he let go of the piece of suit he was working on and look Tony in the eyes.

Tony nodded _afraid so Pete , she needs to know_ walking over to stand near him.

He placed one hand on Peter shoulder _she's got to prepare for the fact you might not walk back threw that door oneday_ squeezeing the kid shoulder.

Peter sight , knew that Tony was right. 

May did deserve the whole truth , be prepared for a call telling her ; he's not coming home.

Which was possible with Thanos looming over their heads.

It already happened to him before , he left May for a school field trip that had ended with a trip to space. 

That ended with him being dusted on Thanos homeworld , right in Tony arms.

Having to put his trust in Strange that everything would go the way it was suppose to.

Finally he let out a sigh and nodded as he took care of the forming tears.

 _your right_ _she does deserve to be prepared_ he finally responded.

Peter said know more after that , and Tony dropped it after that as he led Peter to one of the room.

 _Clint across the hall and i'm all the way on the end if you need anything_ Tony told him.

All he got was a nod for a respone as Peter want in an closed the door.

Tony waited just outside the closed door for a few seconds before retreating to his own room.

unknown to any of them Clint had heard the two from his room , he saw Tony threw a crack in the door.

If he new any better then Clint would think Peter was Tony son ; if he saw it then the others would as well.

This got his mind wondering ; was it Peter that got Tony to come out of retirement , leave Morgan and Pepper. Just to die minutes after his family was all whole again.

 _Had the kid of servived would he of ever gotten his family back_ Clint wonder as he decided a talk with Tony was in order.

Making the trip to Tony room and knocking on the door was the easy part , getting Tony to answer was another.

Finally after a few minutes the door open.

Clint could see the stress in his friend face clear as day.

 _what do you want Barton , I've got an early day in the morning_ he responded.

Holding his hands up in defense _just wanted to talk for a few minutes._

Tony open his door fully to let Clint in.

 _Make it quick_ Tony responded as the door to the room closed.

Clint took a chair near Tony window , while Tony sat on his bed.

It was clear that Tony was not in a good mood.

Finally after a few moment Clint got the streangth to speak.

 _Peter is like a son to you isn't he_ looking Tony right in the eyes.

Tony nodded _he's the one that changed my mind on being a father_ sighting as he let the thought of his daughter come to the front of his mind.

The thought of , if he'd ever see her again , could he repair his relationship with Pepper again.

He didn't even know if any of them would live threw this a third time.

Clint knew the look on Tony face , it was the same look he would get when he thought of her family.

_your thinking of Morgan arent you._

Tony nodded , and then the tears started to fall from his face as he look to meet Clint eyes _I been geting a few flashes of her and Pepper_ letting tears fall as he said it _of Thanos all_ _day_ running a hand over his tear filled eyes _it started when I woke up._

Clint shakes he's head _it's what happened to me for those five long years_ laughing to himself _could not even stop thinking of them , wasn't able to let them finally go_ he replied as he look Tony in his eyes.

 _it's alright to miss them Tony , thats normal_ Clint told him , as got up an sat beside Tony on the bed.

He placed a hand of his shoulder to comfort him.

_Thing is if you knew the mission we want on would lead you to your death , would you still of want._

Tony thought long an hard , thought of it since he has woke back up here. Deep down he wanted to say that the answer was ; no he wouldn't have , but in the end Tony knew he'd of said yes. It was him that had what the others needed to creat time travel after all.

As he look to meet the eyes of the best archer on the team _that's the thing I don't know , we all lost alot back then_ sighting as he hung his head down to look at the floor _but in that short time I finally was free from being Iron Man , and I had my family to think about._

Clint squeezed Tony shoulder to calm him , to let him know he was listening _I said no to Steve at first , it had taken a picture of me an Peter for my mind to change._

Running his hand over his eyes again Tony started to wonder why he was sitting and just letting his heart out , his feelings out ; he was Tony Stark for cryin out loud.

Clint squeezed his should again _kids tend to change are mind alot , it comes with the title of father_ he told him with a smile.

He thought back to Laura and the three children they've got.

The need to protect them , to keep them safe. 

Clint sigh and stood looking out the window of the compound , he look out over the yard as his own set of tears began to fall.

 _but thats the thing Tony , when you think about it none of us moved on_ turning to glance behind him.

Tony was still sitting on his bed _you just wanted to beleave that you did , we all did_ Clint explained now facing the window again , he placed a hand on it.

Tears were still coming down his face.

Tony stayed silent for a few moment _we let the guilt and are own failure eat at us_ he voice , soft and quiet but Clint heard.

Clint nodded _yeah we did , but I didn't see it back then till I lost everything_ he voice , shacky but calm.

His tears long since ran out. Tony didn't respond he stayed quiet for a second before joining Clint by the window.

 _What did you not see_ Standing besided him , he too know looking out the window.

The view of the moonlight casting a shadow off the lake outside , it was the same lake they all gathered after Natasha had sacrfice herself for the soul stone.

The lake they made the promise , not to let her sacrfice go to waste.

Clint turn _that I was on the wrong side last time_ he began _earth needed us , needed the avengers_ Clint had explained.

He look out into the vast darkness of moonlight as tears fell from his eyes again _even if it meant signing the accords_ Clint voiced as he ran his hand over his face to get rid of the tears.

This time it was Tony squeezing Clint shoulder for support.

 _earth would of stood a chance if we had all been together from the start_ Tony looked at him before shacking his head.

He knew their chance would of been a million to one just the millions of different outcome Strange look in on.

 _It doesn't matter Barton , by the time Thanos got to us_ Tony began as he took moment to gather up on his own thought.

 _he'd of already had most of the stones , we would of stood no chance at all_ he finished.

Clint turn to face him _t_ _hen at least we would of all been together when we finally lost_ he responded.

Tony smirked , he thought back to those words Steve had told him when he told him they'd lose.

Cap had told him they would do that together to. 

He looks out , and now as he looks back on it they did lose together ; just not fighting together on the same planet.

Bruce had made the call that Tony was ready to make right before that ship attack.

 _we were together when we finally lost , just not on the same planet_ Tony explained before sighting.

How was he so stupid back then.

 _but Strange gave us one last chance_ _and i'm not planning on wasting it_ Tony explained.

They have the chance to stop Thanos in his tracks.

Collect the stones for themselves.

 _Tell me before you came here_ taking a small breath _were they ok._

Clint walk towards the door before stoping short of the handle taking a second before answering.

 _Morgan understood you weren't coming back , that you died to give her the chance_ _but we could see that your death hit them hard , it hit us all hard Tony_ he finished.

Tony sight _thank you for this little talk , but I do need to get some sleep._

Clint nodded _any time_ , _I'll look in on Peter for you_ he told him as he retread back out of the door. He want back towards his own room , stopping long enought to see that Peter was asleep.

 _Friday alert me if Peter needs anything , let Tony sleep_ Clint informed the AI.

 _As you wish_ Friday responded back.

Clint fell asleep just seconds after his head hit the pillow 


	6. Spiderman part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony an Peter tell May about spiderman as well about being from the future. 
> 
> After it cause Peter to make the dificult choice , on if he wants May to even know who he is after the fall out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long but injoy

To everyone surprise , the whole night remained silent.

Peter had managed to sleep threw the whole without a single nightmare ; which suprised those who had all decided to travel back as well.

Since both Clint and Steve had stayed up with him back at Pepper home due to one.

Clint and Steve were so tired after that night , that they took shift after that watching over the kid until their departure date.

Peter complained to them the whole time. He told them they didn't need to watch over him , he could take care of himself.

The two never budge , they had watch him night an day for two whole weeks.

Tony would of wanted to know Peter wasn't dealing with all the tramua alone.

That he had a support system.

Most of the time it was Clint who watch him , he was the better suited one after all ; having raised three of his own kids.

So thats how in the end with May ok , Clint took Peter back to his and Laura place for the two week. He had kept Peter destracted , and tried to get him to talk. 

He told him that the team would listen. Clint let it be after he realized that it was only making them worse.

Clint told himself that they would go away maybe once Tony was back in his life , that Peter would become the kid he meet back in Germany.

But not once in those two weeks did Peter pick up his suit , or even take Clint offer on some training.

Peter became distant , to everyone on the team and to his own family.

So when he told Friday to alert him instead of Tony if Peter needed something , he thought that the AI was going to wake him in the early hours of morning for Peter having another nightmare.

Was it possible that Peter had finally managed to get some sleep.

Cause he knew both him and Tony was needed up early , maybe thats why Clint thought as got up for the day.

That Peter had awoken before a nightmare even acured.

So he put a mental not to talk to Tony about Peter in the back of his mind.

Figureing there was only one way to find out Clint got up and dressed for the day. Then want across to the kid room to knock on the door.

Peter answered a few moments later , he was clearly still sleep deprived _did you have another nightmare._

He didn't answer for awhile then finally he replied with a small _no._

Clint could see from his training that Peter was lying but he let it go for the time being. He told himself he be talking to Tony about it later.

 _then we best go get some breakfast_ motioning for Peter to fallow him.

Peter smiled and perked up at the idea of food he was starveing since he skip dinner last night.

Peter followed Clint down the hall and to the kitchen area of the compound _what we having_ Clint asked as the two entered.

Tony looked up to see the two enter as he pushed plates in front of them once they sat down.

 _eggs with bacon and toast , with pancakes_ Clint saw that Peter face light with a smile as the kid dug into his plate.

 _once your finished we'll head out to talk with May_ Tony spoke.

Peter just gave Tony a nod for his response which didn't go unnoticed by Clint or Wanda who was with them in the kitchen.

 _I'm not so hungry anymore_ pushing his plate away.

 _can we just go now_ he ask.

He wanting to get talking with his aunt over with so that he could just move on from it.

 _pete I've lived with supersol dier's , so I know you got to be hungry _ Peter new Tony wasn't lying about that , he was hungry. 

Before he new it Tony had pushed his plate back in front of him telling him to eat.

_ he's right Pete , you really didn't eat much in the time leading up to us arriving here _ Clint informed him. It got Tony attention though.

It made him wonder just how much Peter had been effected by his death. 

Tony stole a quick look with Clint , the expression on the archer face showed it all. Peter wasn't the same anymore. 

The war , his death ; it had changed the kid in so many ways.

How did he not see it last night , was he so blinded by haveing the kid in his arms again ; that he want and missed all the signs.

_ Tell you what at least eat some of it _ he spoke.

He didn't want to push Peter to far.

Looking over at Clint the two of them shared at silent nod with each other ; the two were going to have one very long talk , on what Peter want threw after he had made that snap.

This day was going to be a long one that was sure.

This mean some plans needed to change. Tony was going to leave Peter with May for the next few day.

Now he wondered if it might be a good idea.

If the kid want an had a bad break down , May might not be able to handle it ; this May had know idea yet what Peter has been threw , or has done.

Tony knew it would be better for him to stay at the compound full time now instead.

Where he could be with those that know just what he has been threw , who could help him over come it. 

Tony knew first hand the tramua war could leave on someones mind , he's seen it up close since he has become IronMan.

Even he has had his up an down.

There will be one difference between him and Peter though : Peter has support , Tony most of the time had push away back then.

The low voice of Peter broke him out of his thoughts as he looked up to meet the kid eyes.

_I'm down now._

looking down at the plate in front of the kid Tony could see that the plate was almost done. It was better then nothing at least.

 _then it's best if we get going_ Tony told him.

Again all he got was a nod for a response.

Tony was begining to miss Peter talking.

Stealing another glance at Clint , Tony gathered his keys from the table and motion for Peter to follow him.

To their surprise Clint followed them as well.

 _mind if I tag along_ he ask. 

_I dont mind_ Peter responded shurging his shoulder's and walking to Tony car.

As the three of them drove Peter had plugged his headphones in and rested his head on the window.

Clint an Tony talk quitely in the front.

 _So T-Challa and Bucky will be close if we need back up in Lagos_ Clint spoke.

Though they more an likely wouldn't need it , it was better safe then sorry.

This mission was one they couldn't mess up.

it's what pushed the accords to be sign quicker. 

That was something that couldn't happen , the longer Tony has to take Ross out of office and have some of the accords change ; was better for all.

 _Strange should be on call as well_ Tony suggested as he pulled out front of the parker residence.

Peter said nothing as he walk behind the two.

Once at the door though ; Peter had know choice he let them in the apartment and yelled his aunt name.

She appeared a moment later.

 _Peter why are there two avengers here , did you do something_ she asked worried. 

Clearly she was worried that her nephew want and found himself , in very big trouble.

Peter shown know emotion as he look over his left shoulder to see Tony and Clint.

Tony nodded _tell her or I will_ he mouthed.

 _aunt May please don't be mad , but i've been hiding something from you_ he replied. 

May looked at her nephew in worry _Peter did you get yourself into trouble._ Peter didn't know what to say.

he just unzipped his backpack and held his suit out for her to see.

 _I'm spiderman_ he replied.

The cup May was holding dropped ; they all watch it break on impact.

 _But there more you should know as well_ he finished taking a breath while May took in the news of him being spiderman.

Peter just hope what else he had to say wouldn't upset her even more.

 _Mrs. Parker you should sit down for the next part_ Clint spoke as he could tell that she look to be going into shock.

He was right not but a few moments later she fell to the floor.

Tony an Clint help her off the floor and onto the sofa.

All three , sat around her until she got her mind back in working order. But as they waited Tony could see why Peter was so determined , on waiting to tell May at moment ; this was worse then the first time.

He remembered it clear as day ; May wasn't happy that Tony had lied to her , that he had taken Peter over to Germany and threw him right into a war.

It had gotten Peter grounded for awhile due to the lie.

Finally after a few minutes May seemed to start calming down.

Though instead of being focused on her surrounding she was more focused on Peter.

 _how long_ she finally asked.

Peter didn't know how to explain it all ; he looked to Tony for help. 

_Mrs. Parker , you need to know that Peter_ takeing a second to catch a breath _isn't the same Peter you've been raiseing anymore._

May look over in the direction that Tony and Clint sat in.

 _I don't know what you think you're getting at Mr. Stark._ she spoke looking at him.

Tony took a moment , trying to think the best way to explain to someone that their nephew was from the future ; a future where he fought in a war , and done things know kid should have to do.

He thought how he'd explain that her own Nephew had turned to dust in his very arms.

How do you tell someone that their own Nephew might never recover from everything.

Tony wouldn't even want to wish it on himself.

 _What he's trying to say is that we're from seven years into the future_ Peter finally spoke up.

May eyes grew wide , and she look at her nephew like he's lost his mind.

But her nephew kept a straight face the whole time.

 _he's not crazy May , Peter is telling the truth_ Tony stepped in.

Sighing he looked up to meet May eyes , the very eyes he had looked into when he promise nothing would ever happened to Peter.

A promise he broke.

 _us three and a some others are from the year twenty twenty three_ he began letting May have a chance to begin processing it.

Tony after a few minutes want on , explaining how he brough her nephew into the civil war fight.

He told her about the six infinity stones and who was out there looking for them.

When he finally got around to when they want after Strange , Peter step in so Tony could have a minute.

 _Mr, Stark gave me orders to return home , but I couldn't just leave him and Strange to fight alone_ sighing as he ran a hand over his eyes before going on.

 _so I followed them into space , I knew it would more and likely mean I wasn't coming home_ May started crying.

She turn to face Clint and Tony again.

 _please tell me he came home_ she demanded.

Tony gave her a sad look an shacks his head _Thanos won , he snapped his fingers and Peter was one of the ones that didn't make it_ he explained.

 _It took us five years to figure out how to fix it_ Tony told her.

 _Then if you guys fix it , why come back then_ she asked.

Clint spoke then having been there when Strange explained.

 _it was all a plan that Strange put in place back on Titan that day , he saw Natasha waking in the year she died for the soul stone_ Clint began as he tried to recall all that Strange had told them that night.

_Thanos played right into Strange own endgame that day._

When he was sure May had processed some of what he told her he want on.

Clint told her how Strange needed them to beleave that they were both gone , then waited until Tony funeral to put his next part of the plan in motion.

He told May how Strange planed a real endgame back in the past , where they could all be prepared for when Thanos arrives.

May look at her nephew with a disappointed look _why put yourself threw it a second time._

Peter smiled _cause it's the right thing to do_ _, i've seen and done things no kid my age should_ he sight before his smile turn to a frown.

 _which i'll have to live with , and i'm find with it_ Peter told her before looking in Tony direction.

 _I'll_ _never regret coming back here but if i'm to stay you need to know it's not going to be the same_ he finished.

May sight and shacks her head. She's clearly got alot to think about , and to process. His aunt look over at Peter face.

 _I think it be best if you go back with them for a while I need some time to process all this_ May told him.

Peter sigh , he understood. So he stood from his seat and retreated to his room. He pack enough for just a couple weeks , if May didn't want him to come back he'd come get the rest.

Peter just hope that it wouldn't be the case.

But if that did end up happening he'd understand fully. 

Sighting he took one last look at the room he had grew up in just in case before shutting the door.

Rejoining the others in the living room.

 _ready to go Peter_ Tony ask picking up one of the bags he had packed. He nodded back at Tony and started for the door.

Peter paid know attention to his aunt as he walk out.

Clint followed him out , having got the keys on the way. Tony was not that far behind them. He'd given May his card , told her if she needs anything or had to talk with Peter to just call , and then followed the other two back towards the car.

When he arrived Peter was already in the backseat and Clint was putting the kid stuff away in the trunk.

That talk with May was harder then he thought it was going to be ; he should of listen to Peter cause this is more an likely going to cost the kid , the last of his on blood family.

Their drive back was mostly silent until they were almost back to the compound.

By one question , that very well would completly change Peter life.

 _could we talk to Strange about taking May memories of me_ Peter asked.

The question put Tony in complet shock , ending with him almost hiting another car. Clint panic cause of it.

 _Tony if you get us into a crash so help me_ Clint shouted.

 _sorry_ he responded to Clint before bring the car to a slower speed. 

_as for you , don't ask something like that while Tony is driving_ Clint told him.

Peter look away from the two in the front ashamed.

A few minutes later Tony pulled into a drive threw for some food , and so they could talk about just what it would intitle ; that what it meant if Strange does it.

 _Pete you need to really think about this_ _, if Strange did it then there would be know going back_ Tony had said to him turning to look in the back seat.

Peter face showed sadness. But he still told them it was for the best. That if May doesn't know him then she wouldn't need to worry.

Tony could see the tears Peter was holding back threatning to fall _but the thing is could you live with knowing that she'll never remember you_ he ask.

Peter nods _if it means she's not worrying about me never coming home then I can_ he explained. Before looking up _besides I still got the team._

Tony stole a glance at Clint beside him. They had the same thought on their faces. Clint look in the mirror and stole a glance threw it into the back seat.

 _you'll always have us , I told you that back in the past_ Clint had reminded him.

 _but if this is what you realy want then we'll support your choice_ smiling at him. 

Peter nodded _it's what I want_ he finished.

Tony nodded _then thats what we'll do_ he responded as he pulled out his phone. Putting the number that Steve gave him for Strange. As he waited both those in the front seats kept looking back at Peter.

This was not going to be easy on him. But they knew if this is what Peter wanted then it needed done soon so he could start moving on.

 _hello Stark , you better not have mess things up already_ Strange spoke.

Tony snikered _not by along shot , by the way we'll be having a talk about all this later_ he told him. Wanting to know just how bad those future got that Strange want back on his word , how he and Wong swore to protect the time stone with their lives.

That even if it meant letting him and Peter die to do so.

Stranged held back the comment he wanted to say instead he just grunted _will you just get on with why you called already_ he ask clearly not in the mood to talk on the phone.

 _we just need to call in a favor_ looking back behind him at Peter. The two made eye contact _you sure about this_ he mouthed.

Peter nodded _as going back on everything I swore just to help save the world isn't enough , what more is there you want_ Strange asked.

 _to take Peter aunts memories of ever knowing him_ Tony responded.

The phone want silent for a while , Strange had gone completly quiet. Then finally after a few minutes he told them to meet him , that he'll text the place.

After that Strange hung up the phone and moments later the text came threw. They were to meet him in the park that they first meet , a hour from the time it was now.

Tony started the car again , turn and told Clint he'd take him back to the compound but he had decline and told him he'd stay , that would be best if he did.

It became clear to him right there , Clint cared for Peter and Tony was glade.

After this Peter would need them , the whole team would be all he has.

So with that last thought Tony had speed out of the parking lot they were in , and heads for the spot that he had meet Strange back in the past.

Before all three found themselves in space and on some alien planet , fighting a losing battle.

One in all retrospect Tony knew was coming oneday.

 _Tony keep your eyes on the road if your going to speed like this_ Clint demanded as he saw Tony stareing into the mirror to look in the back seat.

Peter head was on the window , he could see the sadness ; scared of a future that May not in.

if he knew the kid as well as he does.

A future were the only ones he'd have to fall back on was the team. Tony would of been there eaither way guiding him in the right directon. Both knew that the choice Peter was making was going to be hard. It is more an likely going to be hard on him a long while.

Clint just hope this doesn't effect Peter already traumatic life to much.

Finally with ten minutes before their meet time Tony pulled up to a curb to park.

 _I'm asking one more time your sure about this_ Peter nodded.

 _I'm sure_ he responded. 

Tony sight _then we best go find Strange then_ opening his door , making sure he had his keys and phone on him ; the other two right behind him.

It didn't take long for the three of them to find Strange wondering around the park.

 _now would you care to explain who idea this was_ Strange ask. 

Peter step forward _it was my idea doctor Strange it needs to be done_ he told him.

Strange look at him _if I do this it can't be undone you understand that_ Peter nodded.

 _this needs to be done my aunt doesn't deserve to sit at home to worry if i'll be coming home_ he told him as he took a deep breath.

 _she deserves a happy life , even if that is without me_ Peter finished.

Strange thought of the answer Peter gave him before closeing his eyes for a second before opening them again _if your sure about this then i'll do it_ he had told him finally.

As all this want on Tony watch the whole thing between the two.

Clearly this really wasn't the same kid he left behind.

This wasn't the Peter that followed him into space or fought a army of aliens.

He just hoped one after all this was over and that the world was saved for a while , Peter could find his way back ; become his old self again.

 _the two of you meet me at his aunts place later tonight_ Tony nodded _we'll see you tonight_

With that Strange was gone , threw one of his portals.

Tony and the other two retreated back towards the car and drove in silence the rest of the way home.

He was right this would be a long day.

A day that was still not close to being over with.


End file.
